Alice Notley
Alice Notley (born November 8,1945) is an American poet. Life Notley was born in Bisbee, Arizona and grew up in Needles, California. She earned a B.A from Barnard College in 1967 and an M.F.A. from the Iowa Writers' Workshop at the University of Iowa in 1969. In 1972 she married poet Ted Berrigan, with whom she was active in the Chicago poetry scene and with whom she had 2 sons. In the early 1970s she became rooted in New York's Lower East Side, where she was an important force from 1976 through 1992. After Berrigan died in 1983, Notley raised their 2 sons in New York's East Village by herself for several years while continuing to develop her poetry. In 1992 she moved to Paris with her 2nd husband, British poet Douglas Oliver (1937-2000). She lives in Paris, making several trips to the United States each year to give readings and teach writing classes. She is the author of over 20 books of poetry, and also the author of a book of essays on poets and poetry, Coming After. She edited and wrote a new introduction to her late husband Ted Berrigan's The Sonnets (Penguin, 2000). Recently, Notley edited The Collected Poems of Ted Berrigan (UC, 2005) with her sons, poets Anselm Berrigan and Edmund Berrigan. Writing Notley has earned a reputation as a most challenging and engaging poet. Fiercely independent, she has never tried to be anything other than a poet, and all of her ancillary activities have been directed to that end. Recognition Notley was a finalist for the Pulitzer Prize, and winner of the Los Angeles Times Book Prize for Poetry. In 1997, she was awarded a grant from the Foundation for Contemporary Arts Grants to Artists Award. In the spring of 2001, she received an award from the American Academy of Arts and Letters and the Poetry Society of America's Shelley Memorial Award. Disobedience was awarded the 2001 International Griffin Poetry Prize. On October 3, 2007, The Academy of American Poets announced its selection of Notley's Grave of Light: New and selected poems, 1970-2005 for the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize. Publications Poetry *''165 Meeting House Lane''. New York: "C" Press, 1971. *''Phoebe Light''. Bolinas, CA: Big Sky Books, 1973. *''Incidentals in the Day World''. New York: Angel Hair, 1973. *''For Frank O'Hara's Birthday''. Cambridge, UK: Street Editions, 1976. *''Alice Ordered Me to Be Made: Poems, 1975''. Chicago: Yellow Press, 1976. *''A Diamond Necklace''. New York: Frontward Books, 1977. *''Songs for the Unborn Second Baby''. Lenox, MA: United Artists, 1979. *''When I Was Alive''. New York: Vehicle Editions, 1980. *''Waltzing Matilda''. New York: Kulchur Foundation, 1981. *''How Spring Comes''. West Branch, IA: Toothpaste Press, 1981. *''Sorrento''. Los Angeles, CA: Sherwood Press, 1984. *''Margaret and Dusty: Poems''. Saint Paul, MN: Coffee House Press, 1985. *''Parts of a Wedding''. New York: Unimproved Editions Press, 1986. *''At Night the States''. Chicago: Yellow Press, 1987. *''The Scarlet Cabinet: A compendium of books'' (with Douglas Oliver). New York: Scarlet Editions, 1992. *''Selected Poems''. Hoboken, NJ: Talisman House, 1993. *''Close to Me and Closer / Desamere: Two books''. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1995. *''The Descent of Alette''. New York: Penguin, 1996. *''Etruscan Reader VII'' (by Alice Notley, Wendy Mulford, & Brian Coffey). Buckfastleigh, UK: Etruscan Press, 1997. *''Mysteries of Small Houses''. New York: Viking / Penguin, 1998. *''Disobedience''. New York: Penguin, 2001. *''Grave of Light: New and selected poems, 1970-2005''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2006. *''In the Pines''. New York: Penguin, 2007. *''Reason, and other women''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2010. *''Culture of One''. New York: Penguin, 2011. *''Songs and Stories of the Ghouls''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2011. *''Negativity's Kiss''. Mont-Saint-Aignan, Cedex, France: Presses universitaires de Rouen et du Havre, 2014. Play *''Anne's White Glove'' (produced in New York, 1985), published in New American Writing, 1987.Alice Notley b. 1945, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 15, 2012. Fiction *''Alma; or, The dead woman''. New York: Granary Books, 2006. Non-fiction *''Doctor Williams' Heiresses: A lecture''. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1980. *''Tell Me Again'' (autobiography). Santa Barbara, CA: Am Here Books / Immediate Editions, 1982. *''Homer's "Art". Canton, NY: Institute for Further Studies, 1990. *''Coming After: Essays on poetry. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2005. Collected editions *''The Alice Notley Issue: Interview, poetry, prose''. Hoboken, NJ: Talisman, 1988. Edited *Douglas Oliver, Arrondissements. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2003. *Ted Berrigan, Collected Poems (edited with Anselm Berrigan & Edmund Berrigan). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2005. *Ted Berrigan, The Selected Poems (edited with Anselm Berrigan & Edmund Berrigan). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press], 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alice Notley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 30, 2014. See also *New York School poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *[http://jacketmagazine.com/05/notley.html 2 poems from Disobedience] at Jacket *Alice Notley profile & 14 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Alice Notley b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Alice Notley at YouTube ;Books *Alice Notley at Amazon.com * ;About * Griffin Poetry Prize biography * A State of Disobedience: by JOEL BROUWER, published October 14, 2007: ostensibly a review of Notley's 2007 release In The Pines, this piece is a perceptive outtake as it both encapsulates the arc of Notley's career in poetry & the trajectory of her developing poetics *Brian Kim Stefans interviews Alice Notley, 2001 * Interview by Douglas A. Martin at Loggernaut *[http://www.bookslut.com/poetry/2011_09_018193.php review of Culture of One] at Bookslut Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:People from Bisbee, Arizona Category:American poets Category:Modernist women writers Category:Barnard College alumni Category:New York School poets Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets